Trigun 718
by Noisulli
Summary: It takes place two days after the series ends. Another adventure I guess you can say. It will get better later on. Please R&R.


This is the first fanfic I have over this story. I hope whoever is reading this enjoys it. Disclaimer: I own none of the characters that were in the series. I just own the ones you have to ask, "Who's that?" to.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Return of Vash the Stampede  
  
It had been two days since Vash returned to Meryl and Milly. The two shed tears of joy as they saw Vash walk into view from the fight with his twin brother. He was kind enough to save his brother by walking into town with Knives over his right shoulder.  
  
Knives was on a bed found in an apartment building. His blue eyes slowly opened and looked at the surroundings. He sat up quickly to fall straight back down to endure all the pain he was feeling. With his fight against Vash, he had gotten shot five times to make him fall to the ground in defeat. He was shot in both of the upper legs, both shoulders and the left middle section of the body near the stomach. He looked to the ceiling and closed his eyes forcing himself to go to sleep knowing that he could do nothing now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vash, Meryl, and Milly were at the only restaurant in town. They had ordered their food and waited patiently for their food to arrive. Vash had gotten a bag of doughnuts to snack on leaving the two girls to wait in starvation.  
  
Meryl wore her usual outfit as her eyes narrowed at Vash. Vash looked right back at her and asked, "What is it? Are you mad at me?"  
  
"Hmm? You're snacking while me and Milly are hungry. Give us one," Meryl said.  
  
"No," Vash whined as he held his bag of doughnuts protectively in his arms. The outfit he wore wasn't his usual one considering he didn't have his red coat anymore. He wore his usual boots, a white long-sleeved shirt, and black pants.  
  
"Don't be such a baby," Meryl pouted as she crossed her arms.  
  
Milly clasped her hands together as she said, "Oh, look, the food is here."  
  
Vash set aside his bag of doughnut as he dug into the food he ordered. Milly enjoyed her spaghetti as Meryl ate her bowl of soup.  
  
"These are great salmon sandwiches," Vash smiled as he stuffed a sandwich into his mouth. "Hmm?"  
  
Vash looked to the door that opened. A boy the age of seventeen walked in. The boy had light red hair and purple eyes. He wore a long black trench coat that was yellow at the collar and down along where it buttoned up. White pants and black boots were seen under the coat since it was open.  
  
The young man looked to Vash and gave a faint smile as he sat down on the floor against the wall. A waiter walked over to him and said, "There are plenty of empty seats to sit in. why don't you sit in one?"  
  
"Nah, that's okay," the boy replied as he gave the waiter a smile.  
  
"Well, it's your choice. Now what's your order," the waiter asked with a pen and a piece of paper in hand.  
  
"Just a glass of water," the boy said.  
  
The waiter walked away as he whispered to himself, "Just water. They should put a higher price on 'just water'. Wasting my time on a stupid boy."  
  
Meryl stopped eating and said, "How rude. That boy probably doesn't have enough money to buy food."  
  
Three men entered through the door and sat down at a table. Their faces held anger as they all looked straight at the boy. The boy noticed but looked away from them.  
  
"What is it, Mr. Vash," Milly asked as she looked at the expression on his face.  
  
Vash stood up with his bag of doughnuts and walked over to the boy. The boy stared at him as he sat down next to him. Vash gave him a smile and said, "Why hello there. Do you want one?"  
  
Vash held out his bag of doughnuts as the boy just stared at him. The boy then said, "I know that's not why you came over here. They're after me, you know?"  
  
The boy took a doughnut as Vash asked, "Why? What did you ever do to them?"  
  
"I don't know and I don't remember ever seeing them before either," the boy said taking a bite.  
  
The waiter walked up to the boy and said, "Here's your water."  
  
The boy took the water and drank the whole glass in a matter of seconds. He looked to Vash and said, "Well, I better be off. Maybe I'll see you sometime."  
  
The boy stood up and walked out of the restaurant. A minute later the group of three followed. Vash walked over to the girls and said, "Those three guys are after him. They might even want to kill him. Come on we have to help him."  
  
"Vash, I'm sure they won't....." Meryl said as a little boy who ran into the restaurant interrupted her.  
  
"You got to see this!" the little boy yelled.  
  
"What is it now Dillon?" the waiter asked in a bored sort of voice.  
  
"There's a fight starting! Three against one!" the little boy yelled.  
  
Vash ran out the door as Meryl called after him, "Vash, get back here!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The people of the town were gathered around as they watched the young man from before get beaten up by the three men.  
  
Vash ran as them yelling, "Leave him alone!"  
  
The person who seemed to be the leader laughed and said, "You have no right telling us what to do. He'll pay for what he did."  
  
The boy was on the ground in pain. A black cat walked over to the boy and licked him on the cheek. The boy smiled at the cat and said, "Get out of here, Mr. Cat, or they'll hurt you too."  
  
"Shut up!" a second guy from the group yelled. He slammed his foot against the boy's stomach and laughed as he yelled in pain.  
  
"Stop it!" Vash yelled running at them.  
  
The leader pulled out a gun and aimed it straight at Vash's head. "Stop right there or I'll be forced to kill you!"  
  
"Then let him go!" Vash ordered.  
  
"We can't! He deserves to die, you here!" the third man from the group yelled.  
  
Vash looked straight into the leader's eyes and asked, "What has he done to make you want to kill him?"  
  
"He killed them all. He killed every living soul in our town," the leader said.  
  
"You're lying! I never did such a thing!" the boy yelled.  
  
"I told you to shut up!" the second man yelled kicking him in the stomach again.  
  
"It is no lie, boy. We were there. We saw with our own eyes how you killed them one by one," the leader said pointing second gun at the boy.  
  
Vash looked to the boy and said, "No one has the right to take the life of another."  
  
"You don't understand! He killed my one and only family in front of my eyes!" the leader yelled as tears ran down his face. His finger began to pull against the trigger.  
  
"No, don't do it!" Vash yelled as the leader pulled the trigger.  
  
The boy closed his eyes waiting for the bullet to hit his flesh and end his life. But it never came. Vash had managed to force the leader's arm up causing the gun to shoot up into the air.  
  
The leader narrowed his eyes and pushed Vash to the ground. Then pointed both of his guns at Vash. The boy narrowed his eyes and jumped to his feet kicking the leader to the ground and grabbing a gun in the process.  
  
The boy pointed the gun at the leader as the leader shot the gun at him. The bullet passed through the boy's right shoulder but he didn't move an inch. The boy began to pull the trigger but stopped and let his arm fall to his side. His hand released the gun letting it hit the ground with a thud.  
  
"I won't kill. I'm nothing like the person who killed your family. But I'll tell you this, I'm sorry with all my heart for yours and their loss," the boy said looking to all three of the men.  
  
The boy looked to Vash and walked over to him. He held out his left hand and said, "Here. Let me help you up."  
  
Vash's eyes widened as he reached out his hand to him. The second man in the group pulled out his gun and fired with all the bullets he had. The boy fell forward and was caught in the arms of Vash.  
  
"What have you done! Hey, kid, stay with me," Vash said trying to keep the boy alive. He looked to the people around and yelled, "Please, somebody help!"  
  
Meryl and Milly appeared in the crowd with horror on their faces like the rest of the people present. Meryl ran over to Vash and ordered, "We have to get him to the room right away. Now, Vash!"  
  
Vash stood up falling right back down to the ground and said, "This coat is too heavy for me to carry him."  
  
"Then take it off! We have no time!" Meryl yelled forcing the coat off.  
  
Vash got to his feet again and the people watched as they walked away. Milly followed with the coat in her arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meryl forced the door open waking Knives in the process. Knives watched as Vash carried the boy over to a second bed found in the room.  
  
Milly put the coat down and helped Meryl wash the blood and remove the bullets. Vash tried to stop the bleeding and prevailed.  
  
"I've stopped the bleeding here. You can wrap this part up, Milly," Vash said trying to stop the bleeding from another bullet wound.  
  
"I've gotten all the bullets out. He'll be just fine if we can stop the bleeding," Meryl said as she began bandaging the shoulder.  
  
"Who is he?" Knives asked from the bed.  
  
The three looked at him in surprise. Vash smiled and said, "We don't know his name. I'm surprised you're awake."  
  
"Whatever," Knives said.  
  
The boy's left arm twitched as he opened his eyes to the three. "I take it you three saved me. Thank you."  
  
"Will you please tell us your name?" Milly asked with a smile on her face.  
  
The boy gave her a smile in return and answered, "...Razor."  
  
***END***  
  
This is the end of the first chapter. I hope whoever's read this likes it. Well, please send me a review! I would really want to know what you think. If you think it's not good so far, it will get better later on. Happy New Year!  
~~ Noi ~~ 


End file.
